The Reason
by krystalyzd
Summary: Oneshot songfic to Hoobastank's The Reason. InuKag, implied MirSan. Rated for language. Fluff galore if that's your thing. R & R please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or "The Reason" by Hoobastank. Moving on..

The Reason

by krystalyzd

♪ I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go... ♪

Inuyasha sat in his favorite tree that overlooked the nearby lake AND the well. He liked the tree mainly because he could keep an eye on the well to wait for Kagome to return from her time.

Too bad though, because this time she wouldn't be returning for a long time, if at all. The argument that the two had had a few hours ago was still fresh in his mind, making his heart ache with regret.

--Flashback--

"I'm heading back to my time to hang with my friends and get some studying done," Kagome announced to everyone in the Sengoku Jidai.

"No, you're not," Inuyasha countered. "We still have Shikon shards to collect, wench! It IS your fault the jewel shattered in the first place!"

"I know that!" Kagome yelled.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Jerk!"

"Wench!"

"Moron!"

"Bitch!"

"Just shut up, Inuyasha! I have a life back in my time, you know!" Kagome said, finally tired of the "let's see who can come up with more insulting names for the other person" argument.

"That's not as important as collecting the jewel shards and you know it! If it's so important to hang out with your 'friends' and study, why don't you just stay there and don't come back?" Inuyasha yelled at her.

Oops. Maybe he had gone a little too far on that last sentence, Inuyasha thought, as Kagome's eyes filled with tears.

"Fine!" Kagome said, blinking back tears and getting up at the same time. "I will! See if you can find ANY of the jewel shards without me!"

And with that, she ran toward the well and jumped in.

--End Flashback--

He had had a few hours to think it over, and he knew that Kagome had been right. He really couldn't find any jewel shards without her to sense them. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. The world was wide, and by the time he got all the jewel shards, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara might already have died. Who would be with him to celebrate the demise of Naraku and the collection of all the jewel shards?

There was just one answer for that. And although he berated himself for thinking it, he knew there was one simple solution.

Kagome.

♪ That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you ♪

He had told himself, ever since he met her, that he only toted her around because she could sense the jewel shards and make shard-hunting loads easier. He knew it wasn't true, though. Over the years, she had become his friend, his companion, his LIFE. He couldn't live without her; he couldn't even picture himself without her at his side, which scared him in a way. Inuyasha knew that someday, he would either have to let her go or tell her his feelings for her. He had been intent on the former, because he knew that there was just no way Kagome could feel the same for him.

She had already made it clear to him that she accepted him and even loved him for who he was. However, Inuyasha was beginning to realize that there was a fine but distinct line between loving someone and being _in love_ with them. He was certain that he was _in love_ with Kagome, but Inuyasha was sure that Kagome only loved him as a good friend.

♪ I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears ♪

And why should she be _in love_ with him? Why should she even love him, never mind being _in love_ with him? Inuyasha spent about 75 of every day insulting her, calling her names, saying she was worthless, annoying, bitchy...the list dragged painfully on. Why did she come back to him at all when she could easily stay in her era with her mum, brother, and grandpa?

Inuyasha shook himself out of his little weary trance, and made his decision.

Inuyasha walked (or rather, leapt) up the steps to the shrine that Kagome's family owned. He prayed that he would have the courage to say everything he wanted to say to her, get her to stay with him in his time, and be by his side forever. When he reached her house, he crept onto the roof by the window he instinctively knew was hers. Peering in silently, he saw Kagome sitting on her bed reading a thick textbook. Across the cover was the word "Trigonometry". _What a confusing word_, Inuyasha thought, but that didn't matter. His breath caught in his throat as he focused on her face.

She was too beautiful. Her long ebony hair framed her fair-skinned face and her chocolate brown eyes darted from side to side as she read the book. High cheekbones, kissable pink lips, and a perfectly molded chin added to the beauty that radiated from Kagome every and anytime he saw her. In the morning, at sunset, when the last of the sunlight caught in her hair, at every moment of restless nights...

All the confidence Inuyasha had had before coming to her era had suddenly zoomed out of his stomach faster than a broken elevator crashing from the 20th floor to he lobby. _If I just left now, she'd never know I was here_, Inuyasha thought. He'd be able to avoid embarrassment and pain when she told him that she wasn't _in love_ with him.

But maybe running away wasn't the answer? Maybe he had to be honest with her and get everything he needed to say out. _Yes, that was probably the right thing to do_, Inuyasha thought, and carefully slid Kagome's window open.

Kagome looked up when she heard the window open. Seeing Inuyasha, her face took on a look of surprised confusion.

"Inu—Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome—I—I came back to—erm, to uh—apologize for what I said earlier," Inuyasha stuttered nervously, going red in the face.

Kagome's lips curved into a smile. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I get it."

_No you don't_, Inuyasha thought. _You don't understand at all_.

"But you don't understand, Kagome. There's a lot of things I want to say that you don't know," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded. "I'm listening," she said calmly, allowing him to continue.

_Here's my chance_, Inuyasha thought. _It's my chance to tell her how I really feel about her_.

♪ I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you ♪

"Kagome, you've been coming to the feudal era regularly for quite some time now. Um, a year, to be exact. You've been there for me and everyone else whenever we need you. It's kind of hard to explain, and I don't really understand why I feel this way. But anyway, here goes. I think I've fallen in love with you. Whenever you're around me, life is good for me again, and when you're away, I feel like something important has been taken from me. Like...maybe...air, I can't fucking breathe when you aren't around. Before you came, I was cold, mean, heartless, and I didn't think I could ever love again. I guess I just want to say that I love you and that I want you to stay with me forever."

Kagome's eyes filled up with tears again. "What about Kikyou? Don't you want to stay with her and go to hell with her?"

Inuyasha groaned inwardly. Why was she doubting herself now? She had proven herself to be a excellent friend, a loving mother figure, and perhaps the most important person in his life.

"I did love Kikyou once," Inuyasha admitted. "But she's a shell of who she used to be. She's nothing compared to you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears yet again. "I love you, Inuyasha. I always have."

Inuyasha's heart soared through the rooftops and into the clouds. "I love you too, Kagome," Inuyasha replied, pressing his lips to hers.

Kagome smiled, closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply, taking in his slight doggy smell. And it sure didn't hurt that, behind those gorgeous golden eyes and doggy ears, he was absolutely beautiful.

_Owari_

Five pages on MS Word, 5 in the morning, 5 hours to write this. Creepy. Please R & R..it's a little 2 minute thing that really makes a difference :

I daisuki you. 3

-Krystal


End file.
